Courier
De Courier (Bezorger) is het speler personage in Fallout: New Vegas . Hij/zij is 1 van de zeven bezorgers die door de Mojave Express werd ingehuurd om een vreemd pakket met als inhoud De Platinum Chip vanuit Primm in New Vegas af te leveren. Het pakket werd onderschept door Benny, door wie de Courier in het hoofd werd geschoten en voor dood werd achtergelaten; levend begraven in een ondiep graf op Goodsprings Cemetery. De Courier is opgegraven door Victor , een vriendelijke Securitron en weer opgelapt door Doc Mitchell, arts in Goodsprings. Achtergrond De Courier is grotendeels een onbeschreven blad, met een achtergrond die een open eind heeft. Eén 1 element echter lijkt constant tussen alle spelers - na ondervraging van Johnson Nash over de bezorgers die zijn ingehuurd om pakketten af te leveren aan Mr. House, blijkt dat oorspronkelijk een niet nader genoemde man was ingehuurd, maar dat deze na het zien van de volgende naam op de lijst,de baan (plus de daarbijbehorende caps) afwees en aandrong dat het speler personage het maar in zijn plaats moest doen. Nash speculeert dat hij moet hebben geweten van het ongeluk wat de drager van het pakket zou gaan overkomen, en dat hij een wrok tegen de Courier moet hebben gehad. Het verhaal breidt zich enigzins uit in Dead Money ''als Christine het speler personage vertelt hoe ze werd gered uit de handen van Vader Elia door een bezorger die de vlag van de oude wereld op zijn rug droeg. De Courier vertelde haar dat hij iemand anders zocht, aangevend dat de andere bezorger een grote rol in zijn verleden had, en dat hij er niet blij mee was. In één van Dog and God's eindes voor''Dead Money wordt opgemerkt dat: De nieuwe stem niet meer aan de Courier dacht totdat de slag bij de Divide zijn oren had bereikt. De strijd tussen de twee bezorgers, onder de verscheurde hemel en de vlag van de Oude Wereld... elk voorzien van een boodschap voor de ander. En de mutant bad tot de Courier, die hem had gered ... en deze dienst retourneerde. Men kan graffiti door een onbekende kunstenaar in de woestijn vinden waar op staat "Ga maar naar huis, Courier" en "Courier Zes?". Voorbeelden hiervan kunnen worden gevonden bij het Canyon Wreckage, naast graffiti waar "The Divide" en "Lonesome Road" op staat. Andere achtergrondinformatie De speler kan verschillende suggesties over zijn of haar verleden maken door middel van in-game dialoog opties. Omdat deze, zoals de naam al zegt, optioneel zijn, kan worden aangenomen dat de speler deze keus moet maken en als zodanig geen deel uitmaakt van de achtergrond van de speler totdat ze zijn gekozen. Hieronder is een uitgebreide lijst van elementen uit het verleden van het personage, die expliciet kunnen worden genoemd door de spelers: *Tijdens een gesprek met Bruce Isaac in Novac, kan de Courier stellen dat ze eerder in New Reno zijn geweest. *Indien de Courier de Lady Killer Perk heeft, kan hij/zij tijdens een gesprek met The Lonesome Drifter geven te verstaan dat hij in 2264 een vrouw in Montana heeft bezwangerd, zeventien jaar voordat het spel plaatsvindt. *Tijdens de dialoog met Veronica Santangelo kan worden voorgesteld, dat de Courier niet weet waar ze zijn geboren. *De Courier kan Rose of Sharon Cassidy vertellen dat hij niet weet wat een vis is (of integendeel: een intelligente Courier kan haar kennis over vissen testen, zich duidelijk bewust van hun aard, hoewel ze zijn praktisch niet in Californië of de Mojave bestaan en waarnaar alleen in boeken wordt verwezen). Opmerkingen *In het intro filmpje kan de Courier kort worden gezien met een hergekleurde mannelijke versie van de Caravaneer outfit met een lichtblauw shirt en witte handschoenen. Een lichtgekleurde Cowboyhat kan ook zichtbaar zien worden gedragen. *Doc Mitchell geeft de Courier een Vault 21 jumpsuit, een Pip-Boy 3000, en ofwel een 9mm pistol of Laser pistol, respectievelijk afhankelijk van de speler's Guns en Energy Weapons vaardigheden. Als Explosives gelabeld is als vaardigheid, dan krijgt de Courier ook twaalf staven dynamiet. Als Melee weapons vaardigheid gelabeld is, geeft hij de Courier een scheermes. Als Unarmed gelabeld is, krijgt de Courier bokshandschoenen, tenzij Melee ook is gelabeld. *In promotiebeelden wordt de Courier voorgesteld als een blanke man met blond haar. Dit is ook het eerste voor-gemaakte gezicht dat je kunt kiezen in het 'Character Customization’ fase bij het begin van Fallout: New Vegas. *De Courier is iets meer aanpasbaar dan de Lone Wanderer van Fallout 3 met de optie om de leeftijd van de Courier te bewerken. *De Courier is één van de twee spelers tekens die openlijk homoseksueel of biseksueel kunnen worden met de Confirmed Bachelor / Cherchez La Femme extra, de andere is de Chosen One. *In een van Dead Money eindes, kan de Courier vast komen te zitten in de Sierra Madre Casino Vault en daar uiteindelijk sterven. Echter, sinds voortijdig-einde gameplay was geschrapt in het begin van de ontwikkeling van Fallout: New Vegas, moeten de gebeurtenissen van “Dead Money” plaatsvinden voor de Tweede Slag bij Hoover Dam, en moet dit einde dus als niet-canon worden beschouwd, omdat het ware lot van de Courier’s hem deel ziet nemen aan De Slag Optredens De Courier verschijnt alleen in Fallout: New Vegas de:Kurier en:Courier es:Mensajero fi:Courier fr:Courrier he:שליח it:Corriere pl:Kurier pt:Courier ro:Curierul ru:Курьер (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Кур'єр zh:信使 Categorie:Menselijke personages Categorie:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Categorie:Honest Hearts human characters Categorie:Dead Horses human characters Categorie:Lonesome Road human characters Categorie:Old World Blues human characters